fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paintverse - Psychal Pentimento/Story
This subpage contains the full story of Paintverse - Psychal Pentimento so that it doesn't clog up the main article. Summary The game is about a boy known as Sketch who lives a normal life on Earth until all of the sudden he finds himself sent to another world known as "Paintverse" and is forced to become the hero of the planet of Artizz when an ancient evil is resurrected and threatens to conquer the planet once more. In the process he has to learn to work with a rude delinquent known as "Pincelle", who is trapped inside an artifact known as "The Soul-Brush", which he will have to learn to wield in order to defeat "Lord Spightmare" and his army of demons. Chapter 0 - I, No Longer "There's an interesting world far away in the depths of the Fantendoverse known only as "Paintverse" by its inhabitants..." The camera shifts from black to an oil painting-styled still frame of Artizz's inhabitants walking through the town happily. "The inhabitants of this world live peaceful lives, many of them thinking their life is perfect, however...Artizz hides a dark secret beneath it..." The shot then moves downwards, revealing a group of demonic-looking creatures dancing around a huge creature obscured by shadows with the exception of his menacing 4 yellow eyes. The camera then zooms into one of its eyes as it turns into an animated cutscene of the citizens of Artizz walking around until the ground starts shaking and forming cracks with red smoke coming out of them, suddenly a huge creature obscured by a red aura and red smoke bursts out of the middle of the city with an army of demonic-looking creatures appearing too. "An ancient king from a time that Artizz desperately tries to erase from public memory, mutated into a monster by trying to control dark forces...Dark forces which then became his army, dubbed "Demons" by the citizens, once just a legend passed on through generations, now a real threat to Paintverse. This ancient king-turned-monster...came to be known as Spightmare."''' Spightmare slashes the air in front of him, creating a wave of dark energy that plows through the city. He then slashes again, this time covering the screen in pure black. "But just like with every story of darkness and control...There is always hope and insurgence..." A small sparkle appears in the center of the screen, then another, and then another until there are a multitude of colorful sparkles on the screen right before a big flash which then transitions into a building in the middle of what seems to be a desolate place, with a number of demon guards with armour and maces guarding the entrance. :Demon Guard 1: "Ugh, why did we even have to raid this boring museum, it's only got some garbage paintings and some ugly sculptures." :Demon Guard 2: "Apparently the higher-ups are looking for some kinda artifact or something, they're being vague about it but they're practically thrashing up the whole kingdom in search of it." :Demon Guard 1: "Do you think they'll find it here?" :Demon Guard 2: "Meh, not really, but I can't really dispute that." Suddenly, a dragon-looking creature with furry skin dashes past the guards in the vicinity throwing eggs, rocks, and other such things at them, a few of them chase down the creature but a couple of them stay, and one of them notices two girls trying to sneak in, one with rainbow hair and a brown sweater and the other wearing a light blue skirt. :Demon Guard 1: "Did ya really think that distraction would work?" :Rainbow-haired Girl: "Ehhh, I was hoping it did so I could save some time." :Demon Guard 1: "Save some time from what?" :Rainbow-haired Girl: "Bashing your skulls in!" The rainbow-haired girl jumps towards the guard and catches him off-guard with a powerful punch to the face that sends him flying backwards. :Other Girl: "Pincelle!" :Pincelle: "Don't worry, Estrella, I'll be okay, just run in and hide, I'll catch up to you!" Estrella sighs and runs inside as a demon guard attempts to slam his mace down on Pincelle, who jumps back, dodging the attack, and rips the mace off of the guard's hand before slamming it on his armour, shattering it along with the mace and leaving only the hilt behind, which she then throws at the guard's head, finishing him off. Pincelle chuckles but the other guards surround her. :Demon Guard 3: "Any last words, punk?" :Pincelle: "Bye-bye!" The demon guard is confused until a bullet comes flying in and pierces right through his head, causing him to fall to the ground, the other guards panic and look around for the source of the bullet as a capsule comes out of the demon guard's bullet wound and pops open, releasing a yellow gas. Pincelle gets out a gas mask from under her sweater and puts it on as the other guards take a whiff of the gas and collapse, she then looks out to the horizon and gives a thumbs up to a barely visible girl in the distance laying on the ground holding what seems like a sniper and wearing a blue coat. Then, the group riding on the dragon creature return and the girl rubs the creature's head. :Girl: "Who's a good Draco? You are! You are! You took down those guards like it was nothing!" :Pincelle: "Heh, looks like you guys had just as easy a time as I did. Anyways, let's go in, Estrella is waiting for us." Pincelle bursts through the door, surprising the demons inside. :Pincelle: "Yo, have any of ya seen a girl about my age who wears a light blue skirt, not very tall...actually she's very short?" The demons all look at each other in confusion but then run towards Pincelle ready to attack. Pincelle just shrugs and goes into fighting stance. ---- The player is treated to a sequence in which they play as Pincelle, they are restricted to the first couple of rooms and cannot proceed until they've defeated all the enemies in the area. The player can pick up vases and throw them or knock over sculptures in order to crush enemies. ---- After defeating all of the demons, Pincelle leads the group through a hallway, with the group shocked at Pincelle's sheer strenght. :Guy: "Whoa, I would NOT like to be your enemy, Pincelle!" :Pincelle: "Nobody with a brain does, sonny, but these demons lack common sense. Now where's Estrella?" Suddenly, a big vase starts shaking nearby, and a tired and scared Estrella pops out. :Estrella: "I'm...stuck." Pincelle tries to pull Estrella out to no avail when a demon unexpectedly appears in the hallway and goes to attack them, Pincelle grins and extends the metallic tail from her lower back, wrapping it around the vase and making Estrella nervous before suddenly turning around and flinging her metallic tail towards the enemy as she releases the vase, throwing it towards the demon and shattering it while knocking him out. Estrella lies in the floor dizzy for a moment before standing back up and getting mad at Pincelle. :Estrella: "Don't do that ever again please." :Pincelle: "Aw, come on, it was funny!" :Estrella: "...Wait, shh....I feel it...It's definitely nearby, we're getting close." :Pincelle: "Alright then, let's keep moving!" ---- The player then gets to control Pincelle once more with the goal of going to the back of the museum, however, you can explore the entire museum however you want, but be careful as there are still demons lurking about and this time they may hide in vases waiting to surprise you. Pincelle gains a new ability this time, which is to use her tail as a ranged weapon by aiming it and then stretching it outwards at high speed in order to pierce enemies. ---- After reaching the back of the museum, Pincelle's group comes across a room with a sculpture of a man about to throw a spear at a flying demon. :Estrella: "Yes...The key lies in this sculpture, what we've been looking for is right here." Pincelle scratches her head in confusion. :Pincelle: "I don't know if it's because i'm not too bright or somethin' but how in the hell are we gonna get that outta this sculpture?" :Estrella: "I...actually don't know...Maybe there's a mechanism somewhere around here?" Suddenly, a group of demons lead by a general in heavy armour wielding a huge blade walks into the room as the demons block the entrance. :Demon Leader: "Well, well, look at what we have here...A bunch of ants just waiting to be squashed under my foot...You're not making it out of here alive." Pincelle's group is scared but Pincelle steps up looking determined. :Pincelle: "You guys work this sculpture thing out, I'll deal with her." :Demon Leader: "N'aww, how cute, you really think that you can take on ME, Azazel the Champion!? Slayer of beasts!? Destroyer of towns!? Assasin of--" :Pincelle: "Bearer of shitty titles!? Yes, yes I do. Maybe you can actually put up a fight unlike those weak little crooks of yours." :Demon Leader: "Ohhhoho, just for that I'm gonna make sure you suffer as much as possible!" ---- BOSS #1 Azazel the Champion (An Arrogant Armoured Arsenal!) You fight the boss in the room with its entrance blocked by demons and Pincelle's group trying to work out the sculpture behind you, the room has 3 vases next to 3 pillars which Azazel can knock down with her sword. There's also a statue of a man riding a horse and holding his sword high in the air in the center of the room. ---- After defeating Azazel, she tries to attack Pincelle one last time but collapses, Pincelle then glares at the demons blocking the entrance, causing them to run off in fear. Meanwhile, Estrella seems to have an idea. :Estrella: "I...I think I've got it." Estrella manages to pull out the spear that the man is holding and switches it out with the sword that the man in the statue in the center of the room is holding, she then places the sword in the other sculpture's hand. Nothing happens. :Pincelle: "....Uhh, try again?" The ground suddenly starts shaking as the sculpture of the man and the demon splits in two and reveals a hole covered in a magic barrier beneath it, out of it rises a table made out of rock with an ancient-looking paintbrush in it covered in what seems to be a glass casing. :Estrella: "That's it!" :Pincelle: "Nice! Let's take it and go home!" Pincelle tries to take off the glass casing but is electrically shocked and flinches. The group, confused, tries to take off the glass case themselves but are shocked as well. :Pincelle: "Damn, this stings...How in the hell are we gonna take it with us?" Estrella suddenly walks up to the glass case and touches it, and unlike with the others it doesn't electrocute her, she takes off the glass case and picks up the paintbrush, causing it to shake and glow. :Pincelle: "Whoa...How did you even..." :Estrella: "The Paintbrush of All Souls...An ancient artifact with the power to slay demons..." Estrella raises the paintbrush high into the air...when suddenly the wall behind her is sliced to bits by a katana right before a cloaked demon jumps in and stabs Estrella right through her chest. :Estrella: "...I-I..." :Cloaked Demon: "You did our job for us. Splendid." :Pincelle: "...Y-You....You MONSTER!" Pincelle's group runs away as Pincelle, with tears in her eyes, runs up to the demon to try and deliver a fist with all of her strenght, however, the demon reacts accordingly and pulls his sword out of Estrella's chest to block her fist, with the collision being so powerful that the museum collapses. Pincelle then bursts out of the rubble and looks around, finding Estrella writhing in pain just above the rubble, Pincelle runs up to her and holds her hand. :Pincelle: "C-Calm down, Estrella, everything's gonna be alright, I can take you to a doctor! They can--" Estrella manages to contain her pain briefly in order to speak to Pincelle coherently. :Estrella: "N-No...E-Even if you could...take me to a doc...tor...T-That sword wasn't n-normal...M-My soul....I-It's been...f-fractu--" Estrella's eyes go wide as she starts screaming once more. Pincelle panics as she looks around trying to think of something but she can't think of anything. :Pincelle: "I....I'm sorry, Estrella. This is all my fault...I-I fucked up. I got too cocky and wasn't prepared enough and...Now you're gonna die because of me..." Estrella calms down for a moment and smiles at Pincelle. :Estrella: "I-It's...okay, Pincelle...It's not...your fault....E-Everything happens...for a reason." :Pincelle: "Then it better be a good fucking reason, dammit!" Estrella stretches her arm out towards the sky as a light blue orb forms in her index finger and is then shot out into the night sky. :Estrella: "If I...wasn't meant to b-be...the hero...then maybe...we can...find somebody else...P-Pincelle? ...I...I-I lov--" Estrella is cut off by a shotgun blasts which finishes her off, causing her to melt into a puddle of paint as a horrified Pincelle looks up at the source of the shotgun blast, another cloaked demon, this time with a more feminine figure, standing next to the one with the katana. :Cloaked Demon with a Shotgun: "Oh man, that girl was so loud it was driving me CRAZY! All that screaming and incoherent babbling, urgh! Just shut up and die, am I right?" :Pincelle: "...F....Fuck...you." :Cloaked Demon with a Shotgun: "Come on, is that the best you've got? What happened to all that confidence and those witty one-liners back there?" :Pincelle: "...Fuck. you." Pincelle wipes her tears and stands back up as she goes into fighting stance. ---- BOSS #2 CLOAKED DEMON DUO (Mystery Murderers) The battlefield for this boss is just a big empty field on top of the museum's rubble, though if you try to escape the arena the cloaked demon with the katana will dash in front of you and kick you back in. This fight is actually meant to be unwinnable, as the demons have way too big health bars, block or dodge most attacks, and their attacks are way too powerful, even if you dodge most of their attacks staying alive for way too long causes them to perform undodgable combo attacks, making them literally impossible to defeat. ---- Pincelle falls to the ground and is unable to get back up. The cloaked demon with a shotgun only laughs as she walks up to her and hits her over the head with her shotgun, knocking her out. :Cloaked Demon with a Shotgun: "You know, I expected way more of a fight from the leader of the insurgence. I can't wait to see this pathetic fool get executed, oh that will be delightful~" :Cloaked Demon with a Katana: "Considering her feats, she's probably facing a fate worse than execution. What that fate is is up to Lord Spightmare himself." The cloaked demon with a katana picks Pincelle up and takes her away as the camera flies up into the skies and focuses on the orb shot out by Estrella, which is dashing from galaxy to galaxy and bouncing from place to place before finally heading towards Earth. Chapter 1 - Gateway Category:Subpages Category:Paintverse Category:Dreams Inc.